Confusions of High School
by GranuaileEmrys
Summary: High school. Drama. Mortal Instruments characters. very interesting. focuses on Alec and Magnus and the troubles of being in High School and stuff. will be M for later. was the rewrite just took out the term rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For those who read the other version of this I'm sorry to say that some things have changed. Alec is a lot less ooc and things kind of start and people react differently. There has also been some character name change later in the story. Also Magnus is completely gay in this. I hope you still enjoy it.**

**Gennivieve**

Chapter 1

Magnus walked up to the school and looked around. He took off his designer sunglasses and stared at the bleak doors. The school looked like it was falling down. He assumed that since he was moving to a small town that he would end up at a school that actually functioned correctly. Guess not. He sighed and strutted forward towards the doors. Everyone stopped and stared at the new boy and Magnus took it all in stride. He smirked and even winked at a few boys. He sighed again when he got inside. He had no idea where to go to get his schedule.

"The office is that way." Someone said. Magnus looked around and saw a blond boy leaning against the wall pointing in the direction of the office. Next to him was a boy that immediately captured Magnus's attention. He had black hair that covered his eyes a little and he caught a glimpse of beautiful blue eyes before they darted back to the floor. He wore black baggy pants and a black hoodie which was the complete opposite of the colorful out fit that Magnus wore. Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm Jace Wayland and this is my brother Alec Lightwood."

"Magnus Bane," He replied without taking his eyes from the black haired boy. "Thanks for the directions." He walked away to get his schedule. When he finally got the attention of one of the secretaries they stared at him. Magnus, for the second time that day, raised an eyebrow. The secretary shook her head to clear it.

"How may I help you?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice

"I'm new and i need my schedule." Magnus said as nice as he could. He didn't need to get in trouble on his first day. He would definitely get in major trouble at home for that. "My name is Magnus Bane."

"Okay hold on one second." She said. Magnus looked around the room as the lady searched for his information. "Here it is." She finally said with an overly sweet smile. Magnus smiled back politely and grabbed everything. He walked out of the office and sneered.

"Not a fan of the secretaries?" the blond kid from before asked. He was quite attractive but Magnus found that his eyes drifted towards the shy, black haired, blue eyed boy that was next to him. The boy, Alec, looked up at Magnus through his lashes. Magnus smiled shyly at him. _shyly? since when was the great and fabulous Magnus Bane _**shy**_? _

"Jace! You're not harassing the new kid are you?" A girl with long waist length brown hair and black eyes said as she walked up to us. "I'm Guanuaile by the way but you can call me grace." Magnus took his eyes off of Alec for all of two seconds to smile at Grace and to introduce himself.

"Can anyone tell me where the gym is?" Magnus asked as he looked at his schedule. He sneered at the piece of paper He hated gym. He always came out of it looking all sweaty and to have it first block on his first day was horrible.

"y-you can walk with us. Grace and I both have gym this period." Magnus turned to look at Alec. Alec had the most beautiful voice that Magnus had ever heard. Magnus couldn't speak for a good minute.

"That would be nice." _hmmm maybe this gym thing wouldn't be to bad._ Magnus thought. They started in the direction that Magnus assumed was the way to the gym.

"No peaking in the locker rooms Bane!" Jace called after them. Magnus rolled his eyes and continued to walk. Alec blushed deeply.

"Well his personality has much to be desired. However, he is very attractive so i guess people would over look his personality." Magnus mostly said to himself.

"Y-you think he's attractive?" Alec stuttered out.

"Hey I have to stop at my locker. Head to the gym without me." Grace said smiling. The boys nodded and kept walking.

"Yeah if your into the whole blond haired, jock type. Personally I prefer the black haired, blue eyed, quiet type." Magnus watched as Alec blushed. Magnus decided he loved that blush. _I will definitely make him blush again_.

**A/N: So what do you think? I wanted it to be longer but that didn't really work out to well. Maybe the next one will be. Reviews are love! Hope you liked it.**

**Genny**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay guys I've decided that I REALLY need a beta! Any suggestions? any at all? So I'm sorry that updates are kinda slow but I have way to much that I'm doing to update very fast. I am really sorry about that but I'm going to try and update as fast as I can. I reread my story to remember everything and I got angry that I didn't update so I'm gonna do that.**

**Genny**

Chapter 2

**Magnus's POV**

I hated Physical Education with a burning passion. Making us run and get all sweaty was disgusting! I wanted to look cute for my first day but of course fate was against me. I looked over to where Alec was running. He had passed me at least three times. Grace was at his side keeping up with no issues. They both looked so composed. They looked as of they hadn't been running like 5 miles. Their breath was as even as if they were taking a leisurely stroll.

"Come on Magnus! Push through the pain." I glanced to my left and saw Grace running alongside me. I rolled my eyes and kept running. _How did she even get there? She was just next to Alec. I guess I got lost staring at him._

"I'm...gonna...DIE!" I managed to gasp out. I heard a small chuckle to my right and when i glanced over I saw Alec. My rapidly beating heart sped up at the sound. the only thought going through my head was _I made him laugh! I made him laugh!_

"You won't die." he told me, interrupting my thoughts. "You only have half of a mile left. Focus on something at the end. Like a prize or something." He said in between breaths. I guess his breathing wasn't as calm as I had thought.

"Like...a...kiss...from...you?" I had to say it. Now I just hoped he wasn't a homophobic jerk. I thought he was gay but you can never be to sure. I heard Grace giggle softly and saw Alec blush deeply. As soon as I reached the end of the lap I stopped and bent over trying to get air back into my lungs.

"Stand up and put your hands on your head." Alec told me. _Wow I like him commanding_. I did as I was told and after a little bit my breathing began to calm down. "better?" he asked and I nodded.

"Well, I will be after that kiss." Alec blushed again and looked down at the ground.

"We should probably head back to the school." He said shyly after a minute of awkward silence. He kept looking at the ground as I looked around and noticed we were the only ones still outside. He began walking in the direction of the school until I stopped him by grabbing his wrist. He turned to look at me in confusion. I leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled at him.

"Now I'm better."

Alec blushed but smiled shyly at me. I let go of his wrist reluctantly and then we quickly made our way back up to the school. We rushed through getting changed and as soon as we left the locker room Grace ran up to us.

"How can you run anymore? My legs feel like jello!" I exclaimed which caused Grace to giggle and Alec to chuckle quietly.

"I run everyday after school and Alec is on track and the soccer team. He's one of the best players. Jace also plays and does track as well. Alec's sister Isabelle is on track but she does cheerleading." Grace told me. I nodded impressed by the athletics in that family.

"and you don't do sports?"

"kind of. I'm in marching band and since that follows all the rules of a sport I'd say I did a sport. I'm also in other such music groups." Grace said. You could tell that this was a subject that made her angry often. I nodded in response thinking of nothing to say. "So what do you have next?"

"Chemistry with...Ms. O'Rourke." I answered as I looked down at my schedule.

"Cool, that's my mom. Alec is also in that class." Grace said smiling knowingly at me. This day was getting better and better. The three of them slowly made their way through the crowded halls to the chemistry classroom. Magnus followed Grace up to the teacher's desk as Alec went to take his seat. "Hey mom, this is Magnus. He's your new student." She said. She walked over to where the books were and then walked back. She handed me the book and smiled at me. She walked out of the room and I looked up at Ms. O'Rourke. I could see where Grace got most of her looks. I had obviously never seen her father but both Grace and her mother seemed to look like sisters. Ms. O'Rourke smiled at me and gestured to a seat in the back.

"You may sit next to Alec." I smiled and took my seat next to the angel named Alec. Okay maybe I was becoming a little obsessive. It was no big deal. I glanced at Alec and I noticed that he was staring at his closed notebook with a look of extreme concentration.

"Wow I didn't know that you had x-ray vision. That could come in handy." I said with a wink. He looked at me with confusion but a blush from the implication that my last comment made. "You were looking so intently at your _closed_ notebook that I could only assume that you had x-ray vision."

"Okay class please turn to page 394." Ms. O'Rourke said to the class. I sighed and did as I was told. Alec immediately started to take notes. There was no way I was going to be able to concentrate when Alec was sitting there next to me and being all cute and stuff. All I could think about was Alec. He was really nice and I knew he had a sense of humor since I saw him make Grace laugh during gym and he had laughed at some things that I had said. Granted it was kind of pointed at me but that was purposefully done by me. He was just so shy and innocent. When I say him this morning I just knew it was love at first sight. _Woah! Slow down there Magnus! You just met this boy and your thinking your in love with him?_ My thoughts were interrupted once again that day by Alec. He hit my arm

"What's your next class?" I looked around and saw that everyone was getting their stuff ready to go. I took out my schedule and looked to see what I had.

"Um...History in room 310." I told him. He nodded and grabbed his bag and books. When the bell rang he motioned for me to follow him. I grabbed all my stuff and walked out of the classroom.

"It would probably be helpful to find your locker soon."

"yeah probably." I said. We walked in silence until we reached the classroom. The teacher, Mr. Pettey, stood outside the classroom and watched everyone walk past. He noticed us and he raised and eyebrow at my outfit.

"Lightwood," he said and nodded in acknowledgement and Alec smiled back politely.

"Hello Mr. Pettey, this is Magnus Bane. He's your new student."

"Ah," Pettey said with a hint of sarcasm. He motioned for me to follow him into the classroom. I waved at Alec and then followed my teacher. I had the feeling that Pettey was a strict teacher and that we wouldn't get along. He handed me a book. "First thing, if you need any help let me know I'll help you catch up. Second, you'll sit there. I'm very OCD about where people sit. It has to be a perfect square whenever possible." I nodded and walked to my seat. Once everyone was in the class Pettey began the lesson. I let my thoughts trail off. After about ten minutes my thoughts came back to the class when I heard Pettey exclaim about the amendment for the rights to bear arms.

"I have the right for a gun! because-" He said and walked over to his desk. He ripped open the drawer and went to grab something. I was in a slight panic as I looked around and saw that everyone else was too. There was no way that this man was insane enough to bring a gun to a high school. He pulled out a pocket sized constitution and looked around. "What? you thought I was actually going to pull out a gun?" Everyone nodded frantically. He shook his head and continued his rant. I was determined to pay attention in this class from then on. I grabbed my stuff and left the classroom. As I was walking down the hallway a boy that was in my history class pushed me into the lockers.

"Fag," he said to me with a sneer. I flinched as he went and pushed me again. I sighed as he walked away. I was just glad that he didn't do more then push me. It would've been bad if I had a flashback on my first day. I was about to continue my search for my locker when I was stopped by a hand on my arm. I tensed up and saw that it was Grace and a girl that looked remarkably like Alec but in female form. I assumed that it was his sister.

"Ignore Desh, he's an idiot." Grace said and she dropped her hand. "This is Isabelle by the way. She's Alec's younger sister." I smiled shyly at them. T_here's that shyness again. Why do I keep getting shy in this place?_

"You look like you need to find your locker." Isabelle said kindly. I nodded my head and took out my schedule that had my locker number and combination on the top. They looked at the numbers and attempted to find it. Luckily we were able to find it fairly quick and we all made it to our classes on time. I decided that I hated this english class for two reasons. First, Alec wasn't in it and he couldn't even walk me here. Second, the teacher just kept drowning on and on. I couldn't wait to get out of that class.

**A/N: So what do you think? Those who read the original, you can obviously tell that I'm slowing it down a little. Everything was happening WAY to fast so I fixed that. Also as a fun little note...that scene with Mr. Pettey actually happened. word for word that happened my freshman year in history and he really is OCD. you're probably gonna get a lot of scenes from him since he's actually one of my favorite teachers. Anyway read and Review.**

**Genny**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry that this took so long but I'm gonna have to say that chapters are gonna take a while to post because it's getting to the busy part of the year where I'm studying for AP world history, SATs, SAT subject tests, looking at colleges and a whole bunch of other stuff. Again I apologize and I hope I can be forgiven. I would also like to say that I am still looking for a Beta for anyone who wants to be my beta. It may give me more reason to write. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Genny

Chapter 3

I sighed as I left my class and headed towards the cafeteria for lunch. I prayed to any deity that may exist that Alec or Grace would have this lunch so that I didn't have to sit alone. I followed the mob of people to where the food was. When I walked in I looked around to see if I could find someone that I knew.

"Magnus!" I heard. I turned my head in that direction and I saw Isabelle calling me over. I saw that not only was it Isabelle but Grace, Jace, two people I didn't know and Alec. I smiled and walked over to them. Isabelle moved over so that I could sit between her and Alec.

"Hey there cutie," I said as I sat down. Alec blushed and looked down at his food. I smiled to myself before I looked around the table. I smiled at everyone and everyone chorused hello except Jace who only nodded at me. I nodded back and said hello to everyone else.

"Magnus this is Jace's girlfriend Clary and my boyfriend Simon." Isabelle told me. I nodded in acknowledgment but my mind really wasn't on who the two were. I just wanted to see Alec blush again. I tried to focus on things other then Alec but it was getting difficult. I was hoping for some sort of distraction.

"So you let fags sit with you now?" Desh asked as he walked up to our table. Not necessarily the distraction I was hoping for. I blushed and looked at my hands.

"Yeah and if you have a problem with that then you can just leave before I make it impossible for you to walk." I heard Jace say. I looked up and saw him glaring at Desh. Desh snorted.

"Oh? You defend the fag pretty easily. Perhaps I hit a little close to home. You a queer too, Wayland? Or maybe your brother is. He does seem like the type that would like to suck someone off." Desh sneered and I could see the blush creeping up Alec's face. Before I knew what was happening Jace was out of his chair and punching Desh in the face. I heard a sickening crack and flinched at the thought of the pain. Desh grabbed his nose and I could see blood coming from under his hand. "FFFFFUUUUUUCCCCKKKK!" He yelled loudly. He took his hand away and I saw his nose. It was mangled in a very unnatural way. He pounced at Jace a few seconds later and a huge fight broke out between the two boys and I almost got hit. Luckily, Alec managed to grab my arm and pull me out of danger. I smiled in thanks to him and he nodded in response. He stepped forward and tried to stop the fight. I watched in horror as Desh missed Jace and hit Alec. In a matter of seconds a security guard was at the fight helping Alec break it up. Alec grabbed Jace and pulled him back just as the officer pulled back Desh.

"Mr. Lightwood, would you please assist me in taking these two to the office?" the cop asked. Alec nodded his head and started to pull Jace out of the room.

"Stay the fuck away from us! You fucking asshole!" Jace yelled angrily.

The whole cafeteria was in silence for a few seconds until whispers broke out between groups over what happened. I sighed and looked at Grace. She shrugged and sat back down to eat and everyone else followed.

Alec's POV

After we left the cafeteria the officer told me to wait about a minute or so before heading to the office because he was afraid that they would start fighting again. I nodded in understanding and watched as they walked away. After a minute or so and we were a fair distance from the cafeteria I stopped dragging him and let him go. He continued to walk towards the office and I followed. I sighed and looked over at him.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked quietly

"Because he's an asshole." He told me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Jace, give me the real reason. I've known you forever and I know when your lying." He groaned in annoyance. Usually I would probably picture him groaning for a whole other reason but I couldn't actually imagine him. All I could picture was Magnus. All I could think about was whether he was okay and how I could make him safe. Oh and of course how I could make him moan and what he would look like. I blushed at the last thought and looked down. I couldn't be crushing on him! Could I? No, I like Jace. Right?

"Well you're my brother and he was making fun of you. I know I can be an ass but I'm not that bad. Am I?" I shook my head in response the the question. "You know, he's the only one that cares." He said after a pause. He couldn't know I was gay, right?

"W-what do y-you m-mean?" I managed to stutter out through my nerves. Jace looked around to make sure no one was in the halls with us.

"Alec, you're my brother. Do you really think that I wouldn't realize that you're gay? But so what? You're still my brother and I still love you. I know you're scared about what everyone with think but no one but Desh cares."

"Everyone on track and soccer would hate me. And what happens is mom and dad don't accept it? Where would I go?" I asked. I could hear the fear in my voice and I blushed at showing weakness.

"Your parents could never hate you. Maryse and Robert will always love you no matter what. And ass for the teams, Ryden came out last week when he got himself a boyfriend and Zach came out when one of the other guys on the team noticed him checking out a boy's ass at one of the games." He said. I looked at him in confusion. Where was I for this? "When Ryden came out you weren't at practice because you were sick and when Zach came out you were at home with a sprained ankle."

"Well, I guess it just goes to show that you miss a lot when you're sick."

"Indeed. And I'm sure if you want a boyfriend that you could find someone easily. I bet Magnus is up for the job."

"W-what do you mean?" I asked. I could feel the blush traveling up my neck to my face. Could Magnus actually like me? I mean I guess I kind of like him but we just met today. There is no way that he could like me. He's so outgoing and proud of himself and I'm just me.

"Are you really that dense?" He asked teasingly. "This morning he couldn't keep his eyes off of you. When he's talking to anyone else he's so confident that it's almost a fault. But when he talks to you, he becomes a nervous reck. I felt like I was in one of those chick flicks that Clary makes me watch and I was watching the main characters fall in love at first sight. It was disgusting." He made a gagging noise to emphasize his point and I rolled my eyes. I motioned for him to enter the office and the sight that greeted us was lovely. I smirked at the sight of Desh getting scolded by his mother. Jace gave me and odd look and I just smiled back at him for a moment and then motioned for him to sit down.

"Oh how I love karma." I said under my breath. Jace gave me another odd look before I explained what Isabelle had told me about Desh pushing Magnus into a locker. Without a second thought Jace was out of his seat and calmly walking towards Desh and his mother.

"Karma's a bitch isn't?" Jace said with a smirk.

"What does he mean, Desh?" Desh's mom asked in an angry tone. Desh shrugs and looks down at his feet.

"OI mean about pushing Magnus into a locker. I would hate for things to get worse for the new boy." Jace commented before walking to the chair he had previously resided in. I heard the bell ring signaling that I had to head to class.I looked at Jace and saw that he wasn't about to cause trouble in the office and I stepped into the now busy hallway. I managed to get to my next class on time and noticed Magnus sitting across the room from the only open seat. I found myself disappointed in that fact. I wish I could have gotten here sooner so that I could have been next to him. I took my seat and watched as the boy next to him made a comment. Magnus rolled his eyes and looked up at me. We made eye contact and he winked. I smiled shyly at him and looked down at the notebook that was in front of me. I could feel the blush creeping up my neck and onto my face. The mythology teacher stepped into the room and quickly began to lecture on Greek Mythology. About half way through I began to think about what Jace had said. I was afraid what everyone was going to say. I guess is Ryden and Zach could come out then so could I. I noticed everyone begin to put there things away and I looked at the clock to see that there was only a minute left in class. I went through my schedule in my head and realized that I had music theory for my last class today and then track practice right after school. The bell rang and I jumped in surprise. Everyone practically ran out of the room to get to their next class on time. I noticed Magnus walk up to my desk as I put my notebook in my bag.

"What do you have next?" I asked as I stood and put my bag on my shoulder.

"History of Rock and Roll," He said and I nodded. I motioned for him to follow me and we cut across the sea of students to the rooms across the hall. We stepped into the band room and I smiled shyly at him.

"So-uh- this is the band room so this is where your class is because it's taught by the band director. His name is Mr. Marshall and well..don't let his attitude get to you. I think that Granuaile may have this class as well so-uh you won't be alone. So yeah um bye I guess." I managed to get out. I started in the direction of the chorus room but stopped and looked at him. I looked into his beautiful green eyes. "Do you-uh- wanna maybe hang out after school? I mean I have track until like five but maybe I could help you catch up with school? Or we c-could do s-something else. We could j-just h-hang out or mayb-" I cut off by Magnus's hand covering my mouth.

"I would love that. Do you mind if I just stay and watch your practice? If I go home before hand I won't be able to go out. And I really don't want to go home yet." He asked shyly. I nodded and smiled. He smiled back shyly. I couldn't help but start to stare. "You should probably get to class before you're late." he said just above a whisper. I blushed and nodded. I headed towards my class and sat down and thought of Magnus the entire class.

A/N: So what do you think? Oh and if it sucks I want to hear that too. I want flames as well so that I know what I need to fix. Again looking for a beta. I hope you liked it.

Genny


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry about the wait. Well this is the chapter that will cause the deletion of the original work of this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**Gennivieve **

Chapter 4

As I stretched with the rest of my team I kept glancing up at Magnus who was sitting in the stands. I couldn't concentrate. Eventually my captain, Zane, came up to me.

"Hey Alec are you okay?" He asked pulling me aside

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well pay attention to practice. There's no need to watch the boy your crushing on. He'll be there when you're done. Trust me, you have him wrapped around your finger." I laughed. I guess the easiest way to come out was to just talk about it.

"I doubt it. I'm far to shy to ever be with Magnus."

"nah, I'm sure that he has been watching you all day. Every time I saw you today he was watching you." I looked up at Magnus who was in fact watching me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He gave a small wave and then went back to looking around. I looked back to Zane and shrugged. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and then pulled me to set up to run.

"I never realized how boring track really is." Magnus stated as we walked back to my house. Jace snorted. I glared at him and thankfully he stayed quiet.

"Well," I began "watching really isn't that great but actually running is the best feeling in the world." Magnus gave me a disbelieving look and shrugged. I smiled at him. "I'm serious."

"I'm sure you are. However, running and me don't really respond well to each other. I prefer to keep myself looking beautiful for the cute athletic boys." He said winking at me. I could feel the blush moving up my neck and to my cheeks and I looked away. I saw Jace roll his eyes.

"Why don't we own a car again?" Jace asked with a huff.

"Because we are jobless and mom and dad won't let us have one unless we can pay for it ourselves." I tell him, just like I do after every practice.

Magnus snorted and whispered "I'm not sure I would ever trust him behind the wheel of a car anyway." Magnus and I laughed until we caught sight of Jace's glare. It was a split second before Jace lunged at Magnus. Somehow Magnus had enough time to jump back and away from Jace only to then run and hide behind me. "ALEC! Help, your brother is trying to kill me!" he begged from my shoulder.

"Why would he help you?" Jace asked as he tried to maneuver around me.

"Because I'm nicer, sexier, and more magnificent than you are." Magnus said peeking out from behind me and standing while sticking his tongue out.

"Ha! You have to wear all kinds of glitter and make-up to make yourself beautiful. My beauty just shines through." Jace said and Magnus scoffed. I rolled my eyes at how immature these two were.

"A monkey's ass is more attractive than you are." he said as he dodged another attack from Jace.

"Guys! Shut up." I said getting sick of this argument. "This is stupid."

"Yeah, because we all know that I'm obviously the sexiest one here." Isabelle said as she passes us still texting away on her phone. Magnus began to laugh, Jace glared a little, and I chuckled. After a few more minutes of pointless chatter, we reached our house. Magnus whistled.

"Nice place."

"Yeah I guess." I said, embarrassed. I knew that my parents were wealthy and I knew that it was nothing to be ashamed about, but I couldn't help feeling a little shy about it. "Anyway, let's just go upstairs and study." We followed Jace and Isabelle inside and the separated to go to my room.

"Okay, so watching your practice wasn't too terrible." Magnus said as we walked into my room. I dropped my bag and flopped onto my bed face first. Magnus joined me for a minute and then moved until he was on his side with his head resting on his hand. He sighed when all I did was flip onto my back and look at him. He got up and started to explore my room. I watched as he studied my book collection, occasionally smiling and sometimes frowning. When he was done with that he looked at me with a smirk and moved towards my closet. I closed my eyes because they were getting to heavy to open. I heard a gasp come from Magnus.

"What?" I asked with my eyes still shut.

"We are going shopping some time very soon." Magnus said. I could picture him shaking his head with disgust at my wardrobe. I snorted and opened my eyes to look at him.

"My clothes are just fine thank you." I said. Magnus looked at me with a raised eyebrow. He cocked his hip and put his hand on it.

"How can your sister have such good taste and you have these for clothes?"

"HEY! And the clothes she got me are over there." I said and pointed to my dresser. He gave me a look and went over to it. He started to go through my clothes again and made approving noises. I rolled my eyes but watched him anyway. Why is it that I find him so easy to relax around? When he was laying down next to me I felt the need to curl up into him. I just met him! I shouldn't feel like this. I don't want some fucked up Romeo and Juliet type story.

"These are cute!" Magnus breaks my thought process that was quickly leading towards a panic attack. He took the shirt he was holding and walked up to my full length mirror and examined it closer. "Can I keep this?" I nodded and his smile grew. I blushed at the thought of him wearing my clothes. It made me feel happy though so I didn't take it back even though I thought I should.

"We should probably start studying now." I said as I moved to get my backpack.

"Do we have to?" he sounded so sad about it and it was so cute that I almost agreed to put it off a little bit longer but I shook that out of my head.

"No, we need to get you caught up."

"Fine." he sighed. He reached out and grabbed his own bag and rejoined me on the bed. He sat next to me and our knees were touching but I didn't pull away.

"So what do you want to start on first?"

"History." I nod and start to pull out my stuff. "So who was that boy that had his arm around you earlier?" He asked after a few seconds. If I didn't know any better I would think that I heard jealousy in his voice. There was no way that Magnus liked him though. They were complete opposites. I mean, yeah I may like him a bit but there's no way that Magnus would ever want to date me. I mean he was so confident in himself and I just wanted to hide away. I sighed and thought about who he could mean.

"Oh, Zane," I said and looked up at him. He frowned and nodded slowly. "He's cool."

"Do-uh-do you like him or something?" he asked looking at his fingers

"Wh-what? No! He's just a really good friend. Besides he has a girlfriend." I watched as Magnus smiled a little.

"Is there someone you do like?"

"M-maybe. I d-don't really know."

"Who?"

"Uh-" I looked around for something to change the subject. "So history. Do you need any help catching up?"

"Your right. I do need to catch up in _social_ studies. Question number 1 is who does Alec Lightwood have a crush on?"

I sighed in exasperation and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He looked back expectantly. I shook my head and pointed at his book as an indicator to focus on what he came here to do. He rolled his eyes and kept watching me.

"Alec!" I heard my mom call.

"In my room." I called back. A few seconds later she was at my door smiling at Magnus.

"Alec, are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Yeah, sorry. Mom this is Magnus. He just moved here. Magnus this is my mom, Maryse Lightwood."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Magnus says with a charming smile.

"You as well. Will you be staying for dinner?" I tried to shake my head at her without being noticed but it was pointless.

"I would love to. However, my parents expect me home soon." As if he could tell the future, his phone began to ring. "And that's probably them now."

"Alright dear. Well it was nice meeting you." She said and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"Hello father." Magnus said into the phone. I couldn't hear what was being said on the other line but it seemed bad because the light in Magnus's eyes began to shine a little less. I watched confused as Magnus's eyes started to become teary. Eventually he hung up the phone and started to pack everything. "I really have to go."

"You can't just ask to stay?"

"Why, darling, are you gonna miss me?" he asked but he didn't stop cleaning up his stuff. I could feel myself blushing again. I swear it was going to become a permanent issue. When he was done he smiled at me. "Give me your phone." He reached for it before I could process what he was asking. He started to put his number in my phone and then texted himself if The alert tone from his own phone was anything to go by.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked right before he walked out the door. He turned back and walked towards me. He leaned down and kissed the edge of my mouth.

"Yeah, you'll definitely see me tomorrow cutie." And with that he walked out the door. I sat in shock for a few seconds until I smiled and flopped backwards on my bed.

**A/N: what do you think? It probably wasn't worth the wait but hopefully I'll be able to get this done. I think I've figured out when it's the best time to write for me and stuff like that. So hopefully you won't be waiting for the next chapter for so long.**

**Gennivieve**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So...update. I hope you enjoy this. It is very ooc for both Magnus and Alec. Oh and if anyone has any ideas of where this should go please let me know because I don't really know. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Genny**

Chapter 5

"Alec wake up!" I groaned and shoved my head back into my pillow. "Come on Alec! We're gonna be late for school!" I threw my pillow at Isabelle for waking me and regretted it when I realized that I no longer had a pillow to bury my head into. I groaned again and managed to roll off my bed into a somewhat vertical way. I pushed Isabelle out of my room and went into the bathroom. I quickly showered and got dressed. I grabbed my bag by the door, walked down to the kitchen, and grabbed the bagel that was held out by my mother. I smiled in thanks and left for school.

"So do you think you'll see Magnus today?" Jace asked with a smirk.

"I don't know. I guess?" I said with a shrug. Isabelle cooed at me and I rolled my eyes. In all honesty I wasn't sure if I wanted to see Magnus or not. I liked Magnus and I thought he was very attractive, but I seemed to be making a habit of making a fool of myself whenever he was around. I sighed and looked down at my feet as I made my way to school. When we arrived I couldn't stop myself from looking for Magnus. I was disappointed that I couldn't find him. So I made my way silently to my locker.

"Hey Alec!"

I looked up to see Ryden walking towards me. He was with a boy I didn't know but I assumed it was his new boyfriend that Jace was telling me about. I smiled and waited for him to get to me.

"Hey Ryden. What's up?" I asked and I nodded to the boy next to my teammate in acknowledgment.

"Oh, sorry. This is Derek, my boyfriend. So I heard that you came out at practice yesterday. Congrats! Welcome to the out and proud club!" Ryden said while patting me on the shoulder.

"So how did your parents take it?" Derek asked.

I shuffled nervously. "I-uh-I havn't actually told them yet. I havn't really found a time to tell them."

"Ouch! Well sooner is better than later. Especially since the teams know. You won't be able to keep it secret much longer." Ryden said with an apologetic look.

"yeah I know."

"So I hear that the new boy has his eyes set on you and vise versa." Derek said with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"I barely know him!" I exclaimed

"Perhaps, but love knows no time." Ryden said with a knowing smile. I rolled my eyes.

"I gotta go." I said blushing. I waved goodbye and walked to my first class. I walked into Chemistry and saw Magnus sitting at his desk with his head down. His hair seemed to have less glitter and his outfit was more subdue. I raised an eyebrow and sat down next to him. "Hey Magnus." I said. I watched as he flinched and slowly peeked his head out of his arms.

"Hello beautiful." He said but it lacked any enthusiasm.

"Are you okay?"

"M'fine." He said and buried his face back into his arms. I decided that I would wake him when the class started. When Ms. O'Rourke walked into the classroom I leaned over and tapped Magnus on the shoulder. Magnus flinched again but this time it was more noticeable.

"Class is going to start so you gotta get up." I heard Magnus sigh and slowly lift his head. I gasped once I saw the black eye that Magnus had. I put my hand on his arm but Magnus didn't look at me. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Magnus whispered to me. I shook my head but Ms. O'Rourke started talking so I had to wait to corner Magnus.

Once class was over Magnus tried to grab his stuff and leave the class before I could talk to him. I grabbed his arm just as he stood up and I raised my eyebrow. He sighed and slumped once he knew that he wasn't going to be able to get away from me. I dragged him out of the classroom and down the hall.

"What happened?" I asked him

"I told you, nothing."

"That's complete bullshit!" I exclaimed and noticed that a few people looked over at me. I blushed but I held my ground with Magnus.

"Look Alec, I need to get to class." With that he attempted to walk away again but I dragged him back to me.

"Magnus, please. What happened." I begged

Magnus sighed "Even if I wanted to tell you, I wouldn't tell you here."

"Will you come to mine after school?"

"I can't. My dad wants me home right after school." Magnus said and I sighed. I nodded and let his arm go. He didn't walk away but instead looked down at his feet. "I have a study third block, what about you?" I looked up at him in surprise.

"Yeah, me too." I said with a small nod. Magnus sighed again and began to look nervous.

"Alright beautiful, I need to get to class now." Magnus said but made no move to leave. I nodded in agreement but the thought of leaving made my heart break. This was getting ridiculous. I barely knew him. Why do I feel this way? I was cut from my inner crisis when the bell rang to signal the beginning of the next class. Magnus and I were officially late and I winced. Magnus gave a sad smile and walked into his class. I sighed and wandered towards mine. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. Sighing. It was becoming a little old pretty quickly. I walked into my Spanish class and barely listened to what the teacher told me for being late. I didn't really care at the moment. I had straight A's in everything but History so it wasn't like I had to worry.

I practically ran to the library and when I entered I noticed that Magnus wasn't there yet. It made sense since there was still two minutes until the bell rang and he seemed vey hesitant to tell me what was wrong. I looked around the library to find a table. I was happy to find one that was a good enough distance away from the others. I walked towards it and plopped down into a seat. I put my backpack in the chair next to mine and glanced at the door to see if Magnus arrived yet. He hadn't. I instead looked around the library at the people around me. It was a small school but I still didn't know everyone. I jumped when a hand landed on the spot where my neck and shoulder met. I I gasped and turned around quickly. Magnus stood behind me with the corners of his mouth twitching. I could tell he wanted to smile but he looked too tired.

"Hey," I said and moved my backpack hoping he would sit next to me and not in one of the others chairs farther away. I wasn't disappointed when he not only sat in the chair next to me but pulled it closer. He looked at me with tired and sad eyes. I wish yesterday's eyes would appear but I had the feeling that it wouldn't happen today. I didn't want to jump in and ask him for fear of him closing off but I had to know. "So," I began.

"Just...give me a second." Magnus asked and I nodded. He took a deep breath and rested his head on my shoulder. I tried not to tense up but I let out a small gasp. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I hesitated for a bit but then relaxed back into my seat and put my arm around him. I was thinking about kissing him on the top of the head but then chickened out. "Last night...no I have to go back a bit farther. Two years ago I came out to my parents. My mom was nothing but support. My father on the other hand. He used to be the best father ever. We did everything together and he loved me so much. When I came out he became so angry and he started to...to..." He started to shake. I tightened my grip.

"I get it. You don't need to say anymore on the subject." I told him as I rested my cheek on his head.

"No. I do. He began to hit me but my mom never knew. He always made sure it wasn't noticeable and I didn't want to tell her because I didn't want her to be sad. But last night he was angry that I didn't tell him I was going out after school and he didn't even wait until my mom was gone. My mom tried to stop him but he hit her. After he realized what he did he ran. My mom went to get the papers for a divorce. I can tell how sad she is and it makes me sad. I should've told them where I was going or gone home." he said sadly. I was so upset that I guess I didn't fully realize what I was saying only that I wanted to help this boy in my arms.

"Baby, this isn't your fault. Your mom is sad that you're hurt. I highly doubt that she would blame you for this." Magnus gasped and I wondered why. He turned his head farther into a my neck and I could feel him smile. "What?" I asked. Magnus pulled away slightly and looked at me. I was a little disappointed by the lack of weight from Magnus's head.

"You called me baby." He said with a genuine smile. I gasped and thought back to what I said. I could feel my eyes widen and my face heating up. I started to pull away from Magnus in embarrassment. "Oh no you don't. There will be no backtracking." He pulled my arm back around himself and buried his face into my neck. I was tense for a while but eventually relaxed a little. I didn't really know what was happening between Magnus and I but I decided to let things progress how they will and no longer care about how fast or how slow it would be.

**A/N: So what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. Just like any other chapter, please ignore any and all grammatical errors or sentences that don't make complete sense...actually tell me about the last ones...but while I need a beta I am far to lazy to get one and even for those who pm me I still don't check out their work...I should do that though. I'm also way to lazy to reread what I wrote. But let me know what you think.**

**Genny**


End file.
